


Blue Eyes

by battousai24



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Arencest, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battousai24/pseuds/battousai24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ONE-SHOT] [ELSANNA; don't like don't read] Anna felt her heart skip a beat when those ice-blue eyes met her own. Elsa felt her breath hitch when those light blue eyes locked with hers. That's when the magic started, if it hadn't already. After all, it was an act of true love that saved both their lives weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N imported from FF.net. This was my first ever Elsanna fic.)
> 
> A/N: Okay, my first FROZEN fanfic... and it's ELSANNA! I've been obsessing over this movie for a while. I've got the soundtrack on repeat so much that I'm sure my neighbor's ears are bleeding. I've been wanting to watch the movie again, but I've been so busy lately that I just haven't found the time. I hope the DVD comes out soon so I can grab a copy. Anyway, how did you like my story? I know it wasn't as eventful as other ELSANNA fics out there, but I tried. I hope I'll do better next time. Please let me know what you think. Any feedback would help, thank you. :)

* * *

 

 

Anna felt her heart skip a beat when those ice-blue eyes met her own.

Elsa felt her breath hitch when those light blue eyes locked with hers.

That's when the magic started, if it hadn't already. After all, it was an act of true love that saved both their lives weeks ago.

The room was dimly lit by the candles on the bedside table. It was obvious whose room it belonged to, judging by the blue-colored walls with white snowflakes scattered across them. The Queen and the Princess of Arendelle stood at the doorway, seemingly unable to move.

"Elsa, I..." Anna tried to speak, but trailed off, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks. She wasn't sure what to say. The gaze she held with her sister was too much to bear. It consumed her, and yet she could not look away.

"Shh... it's okay, Anna," came the older girl's voice, in barely a whisper, as she held the younger's hands in her own. She was aware of the feelings growing inside her, feelings for her sister that she knew was more than siblings' love. It started years ago, back when Anna would knock on her door, coaxing her to come out of hiding to build a snowman. It pained her not to respond to her sweet sister's pleads, but it pained her even more when she thought about that fateful night of the accident which led to all the seclusion. That was really the only reason why she stayed away. She wanted to keep Anna safe, even at both of their expenses.

Anna felt like she wanted to cry. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. All of this seemed so foreign to her, and yet so familiar. When she jumped in between Hans and Elsa weeks ago, just as he brought down the sword to strike the Queen, she felt just as strongly. It was true love. Elsa was her true love.

'I love you,' she said back then. She desperately wanted to say it again, but she was unsure of how her sister would respond. She knew Elsa cared for her deeply, loved her so strongly, but to what extent and in what way, she wasn't quite sure. Of course, she noticed lingering stares at dinnertime, when her older sister thought she was too engrossed in her food. There were also the goodnight kisses on the cheek they often gave each other, each time closer to the other's lips. There had also been instances when Elsa would feel disappointed, and maybe even a little jealous, when Anna would hang out with Kristoff, never mind the fact that Olaf and Sven would be accompanying them. Kristoff loved Anna, and Anna, him, but she knew that he wasn't her true love. It would have been unfair to lead him on and so she broke it off with him.

Kristoff figured as much. He had been there, that day, when Anna had smiled at Elsa, saying that she loved her. The two girls may have been unaware of the reality of that phrase at that moment, but he knew it then. While he was saddened at losing to the Queen, Anna's sister, of all people, and was taken aback at how unconventional it all was, he accepted it, far more than the two ever did. He was actually the one who made Anna realize that she was, in fact, in love with her sister.

"I..." Anna started again. She felt nervous. Elsa could be unpredictable at times. One moment she could be calm and collected, and the next, she's a whirlwind of emotions, fear dominating her. Fear was the Queen's greatest enemy, and the Princess was her knight-in-shining-armor. Anna would always be there for her whenever she felt lost and felt like she needed to run away again. Anna was Elsa's anchor. Elsa was Anna's happiness.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Anna spoke, almost inaudibly, "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa broke the eye contact. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, as she felt her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to burst out with all the love she had for her sister. She knew this was wrong. She was not supposed to fall in love with her sister. Her sister was not supposed to fall in love with her. This was incest. This was homosexuality. This was wrong, but it felt so right. Being here, in the almost-darkness, holding Anna's hands in her own, with Anna's proclamation of love ringing in her ears... it felt so, so right.

Anna was afraid she had read the signs wrong when her sister looked away, but Elsa did not let go of her hands, and so it sparked hope in her. She lifted Elsa's chin up, so she could see her sister's face. Elsa didn't turn away this time, two pairs of blue orbs staring back at each other once more.

"I love you too, Anna," she whispered with a small smile before closing the distance between them, her eyes fluttering close as her lips enveloped Anna's softly, gently, as if she was afraid to break her. Anna noted that Elsa's skin felt cold to the touch, but it didn't bother her. In fact, she liked how it felt on her warm lips. It reminded her of snow falling from the sky. She loved the snow. That's why she would always ask Elsa to come out and play. Elsa reminded her of her love for snow. No, she thought. Snow reminded her of Elsa. Snow reminded her of her love for Elsa.

The gentle kiss didn't last long. Anna knew Elsa tried to do things gently, but she wanted more. Now knowing that they both felt the same towards each other, Anna found the confidence within her. She let her hands leave her sisters' and wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck, drawing their faces closer. She nibbled on Elsa's lower lips, hoping to be granted access.

Elsa was surprised at Anna's sudden boldness, but she opened her mouth, giving her sister permission. Tongues played their little dance and soon the Queen and the Princess of Arendelle were gasping for air and yet neither wanted to part lips. Hands roamed bodies, grasping at exposed skin, fumbling with dresses, trying to get them off as soon as possible.

It was Elsa who pulled away first, but she still had Anna pinned on her bedroom door. She breathed heavily and tried to regain some sort of rhythm, hoping her heart would try and slow down its pace. She felt like she was dying, but she had never felt this alive before.

Anna was a little disappointed that their kiss ended, but she knew that neither of them was ready for the next step just yet. She wanted Elsa badly, and she could feel the older girl's desire for her from the way she ravished her lips, but they had to stop. It was too overwhelming to take all at once. She had to catch her breath as well.

"That was..." It was the Queen who spoke first, but was unable to continue, as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Just..." Anna tried to continue, as surely they shared the same sentiments, but even she couldn't speak just yet. They both inhaled deeply, before letting out a long breath.

"Wow," they said in unison, grinning at each other before bursting out into laughter. Elsa led Anna to her bed to sit down. She felt a little light-headed. After what they just did, she figured Anna felt a bit dizzy too.

True enough, the younger girl needed to lie down. She laid her head in her sister's lap, and Elsa began to stroke her hair. Anna closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Elsa's cool hands run through her strawberry-blonde strands. It didn't take long for her to feel sleepy. She nuzzled her face into Elsa's tummy and wrapped her arms around the older girl.

"I love you," she said again, holding the Queen tighter. Elsa smiled down at the Princess. Her little sister was beautiful and so adorable. She shifted so that she could lie down, while still holding Anna to her. She felt her eyes drooping as well.

She still wasn't sure how all of this would fall into place. She was still afraid of what may happen. She was still somehow unsure of what all this meant, but one thing was certain: she loved Anna. Anna was her true love. She knew that now. And all hell may break loose, but she will not leave her sister's side again. She will protect Anna, no matter what. It was her promise before she, too, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
